The Internet has provided a means for companies to expand their business by making large numbers of online connections with ever-increasing numbers of customers made available to companies through extensive online communication networks. Whether a business is involved in e-commerce, social media, or online gaming, the pervasive nature of Internet connections provides a large audience of recipients in the form of shoppers, users, and customers. As business expands, companies have expanding volumes of information to communicate with these increasing numbers of recipients. The information may include offers, updates, communications with other users, news, and general information, to name just a few of the types of messages, which may collectively, be referred to as content to be delivered to the recipients.
As business expands through the communication leverages the Internet offers, a company may soon face a challenge of communicating large volumes of content to a significant number of recipients. Generally, email or the “email channel” may provide the mainstream of this flow of content. Connecting with recipients through email has become one of the most pervasive means of communicating information between users of the Internet. Through the increasing volume of communication by email, the company and the recipients desire having content that is meaningful and directed towards business goals. Amidst all Internet communication, the concept of delivering a targeted email having the best content for the recipient is a key aspect of the company maintaining a relationship with customers that nurtures business. It directly follows that the requirements of a delivery system may be to determine optimal content for a large number of recipients and to deliver the large volume of content to those recipients via the email channel.